1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collection unit for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a dust collection unit for a vacuum cleaner, which has an improved internal structure of a cyclone dust collection unit where foreign objects are collected, thereby reducing an airflow resistance and noise and improving an outer appearance of the dust collection unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is used to clean a room or other spaces by sucking air containing foreign objects and filtering the foreign object using vacuum pressure generated therein. In order to filter the foreign objects contained in the sucked air, a dust collection unit is provided in the vacuum cleaner and a filter designed with a predetermined structure is provided in the dust collection unit.
The typical filter is formed of porous material so that the foreign objects are filtered while the air containing the foreign objects passes through the filter. However, since it is inconvenient to reuse the filter formed of the porous material and it is difficult to clean the filter, in recent years, a cyclone unit has been widely used. However, the cyclone unit has a problem in that it cannot filter micro-scale foreign objects. Therefore, an additional porous filter formed of the porous material has been associated with the cyclone unit.
However, when the porous filter is combined with the cyclone unit, the problem of periodically cleaning the filter still remains. When the foreign objects are implanted in the porous filter, an airflow rate is reduced, thereby deteriorating the operational efficiency of the vacuum cleaner.
To solve the above problems, in recent years, a multi-cyclone type dust collection unit has been developed. In the multi-cyclone type dust collection unit, the cyclone unit is provided in plurality so that the foreign objects contained in the air can be filtered by only the cyclone airflows. Since foreign objects are sufficiently filtered by a plurality of cyclone airflows, a filtering efficiency becomes much higher. Also, the porous filter need not be embedded separately, the user need not clean the filter separately.
However, in order to form a plurality of filtering chambers, a complicated airflow structure must be formed inside the multi-cyclone type dust collection unit. For this purpose, the airflow must be guided in an appropriate direction. Otherwise, noise and airflow resistance may increase and foreign objects may be collected inside the dust collection unit.